wrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead
Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead is a 2009 American horror film and the 3rd installment in the Wrong Turn film series. Plot Alex and her friends Trey, Sophie and Brent go into the woods of West Virginia on a rafting trip. As they are camping, Alex's friends are killed by Three-Finger, while she escapes. Two days later, prison guard Nate is assigned with Walter and Preslow to transfer a group of prisoners to a distant prison. The prisoners are Crawford, a car thief, Floyd, a neo-Nazi serial killer, Brandon, who was wrongly convicted of murder, Chavez, the leader of a crime organization and Willy, an undercover agent who is posing as an inmate in order to get information from Chavez. While driving, their bus is rammed by Three-Finger's truck and crashes in the woods of West Virginia, forcing them to continue on foot. Walter is badly injured, but Nate manages to rescue him from the truck before it explodes. Chavez, who had been planning an escape attempt and believes that his men have come to free him, takes control of the group. Preslow almost manages to overpower Chavez, but is killed by a knife to the neck. Chavez and the other prisoners yell at three finger after he killed Preslow. When an arrow comes flying out of the woods, the prisoners realize that something is wrong and that they must escape. Chavez decides to keep Nate alive so that he can use Nate as a guide. Nate used to live in the area, and he says he can lead them to a watch tower where they can call for help using the communications equipment inside. Soon, Alex appears and mistakenly attacks Nate. Along the trail, they stumble upon a trap, so they leave and never come back and everything goes well. The prisoners escape the booby trap set by Three-Toe, Three Finger's son. They then catch the son and behead him, leaving a trophy on the spent booby trap for Three-Finger to find as a deterrent. They soon realize it only enrages Three-Finger. Three-Finger then sets traps for the group, killing first Willy and then Crawford. Three finger cries out when he sees his dead son. Meanwhile, Sheriff Carver decides to go looking for Nate, as he has a bad feeling about this, and Deputy Lane sets out to check on the missing group of rafters. Sheriff Carver manages to find the group, but is soon killed by Three-Finger. Soon after, Chavez and Floyd get into a fist fight while Brandon watches on , allowing an opportunity for Nate and Alex to escape. After the fight, Chavez and Brandon leave the knocked out Floyd behind. When they hear Alex and Nate, they lay the money down and go to find them, taking them hostage again. They are able to find the location where the watch tower once stood, only to discover it was burned down years ago. Meanwhile, Floyd finds the money and attempts to run away with it, but he stumbles on some rocks and cries out. Chavez hears the noise and finds Floyd, only to see Three-Finger lobbing a molotov cocktail at Floyd, killing him and burning all the money. Chavez then decides to give Alex to Three-Finger to improve his chances of survival. Three-Finger drags Alex into his truck and drives off. He secures Alex at his house and goes back out to hunt the rest of the survivors. Chavez finds Three-Finger and fights him, but Three-Finger overpowers and kills him.Three finger then slices Chavez's head open and then begins eating his brains. Sometime later Brandon appears and betrays Nate, shooting him in the back with an arrow. While Brandon is taking the money, Three Finger appears from behind and bludgeons him with a crude club, as the film ends. Cast *Tom Frederic as Nate Wilson *Janet Montgomery as Alex Miles *Gil Kolirin as Floyd *Christian Contreras as Willy *Jake Curran as Crawford *Tom McKay as Brandon *Chucky Venn as Walter *Tamer Hassan as Carlo Chavez *Louise Cliffe as Sophie *Jack Gordon as Trey *Charley Speed as Brent *Borislav Petrov as Three-Toes *Borislav Iliev as Three-Finger *Mike Straub as Preslow *Bill Moody as Sheriff Calvin Carver *Emma Clifford as Deputy Ally Lane *Mac McDonald as Warden Ladew *Todd Jensen as U.S. Marshal *Vlado Mihailov as U.S. Marshal Davis Release The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 20, 2009. In its first week of release, the film grossed over $1,800,000; and has earned over $5,600,000 to date. Production Filming began on August 4, 2008, in Sofia, Bulgaria and ended on September 4, 2008, a month later. Wrong Turn 2: Dead End director Joe Lynch did not return to direct, instead Declan O'Brien was announced to direct the third installment. Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment announced the casting of the film. The only returning character was Three Finger, however he was played by a different actor, the third in as many films listed. Reception All four of the reviews reported by Rotten Tomatoes are counted as negative. Bloody Disgusting said, "If WT2 raised the bar, then WT3 lowers it right back down to where it was, and possibly a notch or two lower." Category:Films